Bakugo's Mates
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: It's mating season at UA and bakugo, the wolf, is making sure to get to the best mates before anyone else gets to them first. BoyxBoy fanfic! Heavy lemon! (Short stories: izuku, denki, eijiro, shouto)
1. Chapter 1

At UA high, most days were pretty normal. Everyone went to class, studied there lessons, did there homework, and made a lot of friends. All year round, things were great at UA however, during mating season, things got a little hectic. Hormones were always heavy and the only thing most people could think about was mating. It was everything to them. The teachers did not get involved with the students sexual lives and they liked it that way, because now they were able to handle things themselves.

For those with significant others, mating season was easy because it was literally just one on one all the time. Some people liked to make deals with people, for instance, they'd be each others mating partners until the season was over and the tension was low. Some people just fought through it and did there best not to mate with anyone.

However, for some people these methods weren't that easy. Katsuki Bakugo was one of those people. As a wolf and as aggressive as he already was, he didn't exactly want just one partner yet. The idea of one would be cute in the future when he settled down, but right now there was too many fine opportunities in front of him. He wanted to mate with as many people as he could; not only to satisfy him, but there was also something about having your scent attached to someone to let the world know that they belonged to you that drove him crazy. Everyday he looked around and he wondered who would be his first mate for the beginning of the season.

As he sat in his second period class, he stared directly at the boy in front of him and knew exactly who it was going to be. Izuku, who was a rabbit with long green ears and a cotton tail, sat bouncing in his seat eager to answer a question aizawa had just asked. It pissed bakugo off how izuku would wiggle his tail whenever he got excited about a question, let alone getting it right. Izuku also had this thing where he'd arch his back every now and then and katsuki couldn't help but wonder if it was to attract anyone who would want to mate with him. The anger izuku gave him actually made bakugo excited at the same time. Yes, izuku was the first one he'd be taking this season.

* * *

Later that day, izuku was alone packing his things into his bookbag. The day was ending and most people had headed home; aizawa had answered any remaining questions izuku had wanted to ask and then he told him to lock the room when he was going to leave. So, izuku took his time packing everything with a small smile on his face. What he didn't know, was that he wasn't alone.

Izuku had failed to notice the door open, but when the person who opened it grunted izuku spun around. "Oh..hi kacchan."

Katsuki didn't say anything, he just stared at izuku and he could tell the smaller male was becoming nervous. He swished his blonde tail a couple of times before entering the room and shutting the door behind him. His ears twitched a little and he was slowly starting to become excited, but he did his best not to show it.

"If you want to use this room for something, y-you can. I was just leaving anyway." Izuku said softly as he continued packing his bag. He tried to stay calm but it was a little hard once he felt katsuki right behind him. Izuku felt his ears drop and he didn't exactly know what to do.

All of a sudden he felt bakugo gently hold on to one of his ears and he flinched. "Where are you going deku?" katsuki asked in his usual harsh tone, just a little quieter.

"W-Well, the day's over so I was…just..gonna go…ha-home…" Izuku struggled to finish his sentence when he felt bakugo rub his finger along his ear. "k-kacchan..that feels weird..ha-haa."

"Weird…" bakugo smiled and squeezed izuku little tail. "Or good deku?" he smirked menacingly once izuku's face went red and he leaned against his desk.

Izuku knew exactly what was happening to his body and he was soon going to reach the point of no return. His knees buckled as katsuki began to touch him more and more in different places. "W-What're you doing?"

"Making you my first kill," bakugo growled into izuku's ear and pushed him down onto his desk. "Be a good bunny and let it happen."

"A-ah! Wait!" Izuku cried out when bakugo licked up the side of his neck before biting down. Izuku felt his mind race and he was almost at his limit. Once katsuki reached down and grabbed izuku's ass, he was officially in heat.

Bakugo froze for a moment and inhaled the sweet scent coming from izuku. It made his mouth water and his mind race. He looked down at izuku and the sweet bunny looked back up with half lidded eyes and his face completely red. "You smell like you wanna be fucked!" Bakugo teased and izuku hid his face in shame. "Don't hide from me!"

Bakugo pulled izuku up by one of his ears. He flipped his around so that he was lying on his back. "This is gonna feel so fucking good, I know you gotta be tight deku" katsuki cooed as he pulled down izuku's pants and boxers. The other male didn't stop him but he did complain.

"D-Don't say that! It's embarrassing…" izuku mumbled and covered his mouth.

"It's embarrassing because it's true" bakugo stated and once izuku was revealed to him, he couldn't help himself. "What a slutty bunny" he said before dipping down and licking izuku's hole.

Izuku's eyes shot open and he gasped. "N-No! Kacchan, not there! Not…there aah!" izuku whined and moaned and katsuki only took it as a sign to continue. He licked and sucked at izuku's hole until it was coated. He stuck his tongue in just to watch izuku arch his back and begin to drool. He stood up and wiped his mouth.

"You taste as sweet as you act." Katsuki growled. Izuku wasn't sure if he should take it as a compliment or something else because as nice as it sounded, bakugo didn't hesitate to shove one of his fingers in izuku and move it around immediately. "God damn deku"

"A-aaah! Aahh kac-channn" izuku moaned louder and louder as katsuki added another finger and moved in a scissoring motion. "Pleeaase kacchan…"

"Please what deku?" katsuki teased and izuku covered his face.

"…Mark me." Izuku mumbled but it wasn't enough for katsuki. Even though he was aching to ram himself into this bunny, he wanted him to be proud of it.

"Say it again, but louder" bakugo growled and removed his hands from izuku's body causing the other male to gasp and whimper. "Or I won't fuck you at all."

"Mark me!" Izuku cried out and started to stroke himself. "Please kacchan, I want it to be you who marks meee"

"Damn deku," katsuki growled as he immediately slid his aching member into izuku without warning. "You must've really wanted me huh?"

"A-AH! YES!" Izuku shouted and dug his nails into katsuki's back. "I-I needed it"

Bakug growled before pulling all the way out and ramming himself back into izuku. The bunny cried out as he was fucked mercilessly by his wolf. There was no doubt that izuku would be playing this scene in his head over and over again throughout the season and whenever he wanted sex he'd search high and low for katsuki.

As bakugo continued to thrust into izuku, izuku's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he knew what was coming. "K-Kacchan…I'm…cu-cumming!" Izuku barely finished his sentence before he released all over his own stomach and a bit of katsuki's. The sight of it all had drove bakugo wild and it only made it worse when izuku clenched as he came. Not long after, katsuki came into izuku and he made sure not to pull out until every last drop was out of him.

Once they both finished riding there orgasms out they collapsed on top of each other. They waited a minute to catch there breath before both boys sat up to take care of themselves. "T-Thank you for claiming me this season kacchan." Izuku stated shyly as he wiped himself off and got dressed.

"Mm-hm, don't you DARE think about touching anyone else or I'll literally eat you. As of right now you belong to me and when you are in heat you'll come to me, got it?" bakugo asked as he finished getting dressed.

Izuku nodded quickly and bakugo picked up his bag and headed for the door. "Good…oh wait" he said and turned on his heel. Izuku wondered what he had forgot but he was confused when bakugo walked straight up to him.

Soon his confusion melted away when bakugo leaned down and kissed him fiercely. He bit at izuku's lip until he was granted access. Once inside, Katsuki explored every inch of izuku's mouth and only stopped when he heard the other moan. He pulled back and patted izuku on his red cheek. "You should've known you were going to be my first mate, you always are every season."

With that, bakugo turned and left the classroom leaving izuku with a big grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing bakugo hated about school mornings it was taking the bus. Somedays he'd walk but other days he really was lazy and wanted to be in school as quick as possible just to end it as quickly as possible. Today was one of those days where katsuki just wanted the day to fly by quickly.

He got onto the bus and everything seemed to be fine for a while, but then there came a stop where a whole lot of people got on and it was a disaster. Katsuki was forced into a corner and he tried his best not to get angry enough to use his quirk. He didn't even have that many stops anyway, he'd be off pretty soon. He decided to close his eyes and wait for his stop to come up.

"Hey! Katsuki!" someone had shouted and it put katsuki on high alert. He quickly opened his eyes and scanned the bus to find the familiar voice. Soon, his eyes widened and then rested upon someone he actually didn't mind being around. "What's up buddy!" Kirishima shouted and smiled hard revealing his shark like teeth.

Kirishima, who was a kind of dog began to wag his tail and he had a hard time controlling it when he spotted his best friend. Katsuki sighed and waved back at his friend before turning away. He looked back at him three minutes later and noticed that he was still staring at him with a huge grin. "Stop staring riot!" katsuki growled and kirishima laughed.

"I can't help it!" He said and continued to laugh. But then he stopped. His eyes widened and he had a new look on his face that bakugo had never really seen before. Suddenly, katsuki noticed that there were more people on the bus and a couple of other teens had hoped on. They were awfully close to kirishima and it became clear what was happening. Kirishima must've been getting rubbed by one of the guys on purpose or by accident. Either way, it was really affecting him.

Bakugo noticed as more people loaded onto the bus, his friend was slowly starting to get sucked into the crowd away from him. Eijiro looked at bakugo with a red face and pleading eyes and this was something katsuki couldn't ignore. Quickly, he grabbed kirishima's hand and pulled him hard until he was right next to him in the corner.

"Stay here idiot." Katsuki said and made sure kirishima was close to him. Kirishima smiled softly and put his head down.

They stayed like that for a while, but then bakugo started to pick up on something. It was a scent that did not belong in a bus full of teens and it was way too sweet to ignore. He over and noticed kirishima was breathing heavy. "Eijiro?"

Kirishima looked up and his face was red and he was panting hard. Bakugo's eyes widened when he realized his friend was definitely in heat. "S-Sorry…" he said.

Katsuki looked over and saw that the other kids had smelled kirishima. They were searching for whoever was releasing there pheromones and bakugo wasn't going to let them find out just yet. He quickly switched places with kirishima so that his back was against the wall of the bus and bakugo was covering him up.

"What's wrong with you?" bakugo growled. "You can't release that sweet shit here are you trying to get raped?!"

Kirishima couldn't hold back the loose moan that escaped his mouth. "So s-sorry..i guess when I was stuck between those guys, they began rubbing against me without knowing and it started to feel…good."

"Hmph." Bakugo grunted and turned to the group of teens. He saw that they were trying to look over his shoulder to see eijiro so he covered him more.

"Is it that bad?" Kirishima asked panting and bakugo looked at him.

Kirishima's ears were lowered and his face was real red. His eyes were only open half way and he tried to keep his tail cupped between his legs. The site and smell of him made katsuki want to bounce and take him in front of everyone.

Bakugo ducked his head down into the nape of kirishima's neck. Eijiro closed his eyes and couldn't help but enjoy how close bakugo was. He tried his best to control himself but feeling katsuki's breath on him made him want to be touched. "W-What do I smell like?"

Bakugo took one last inhale of kirishima before he covered the boys mouth and bit down hard on his neck. Kirishima's eyes widened and he screamed into katsuki's hand. Katsuki raised his head and gave kirishima a wicked smile. "like a fucking whore."

Kirishima shivered and he couldn't control his urge to smile back. "Do I really?"

"Yup." Bakugo stated and trailed his hand up eijiro's shirt. He was surprised by how happy the boy was to be called such a dirty name. He must've been the type who liked it rough and mean. Katsuki knew he needed someone just like that. He flicked one of kirishima's nipples and he watched as his back arched.

Kirishima whimpered but refused to break eye contact. He bit his lip as he shivered and it was driving katsuki insane. Just as katsuki was going to try something else, the bus stopped and they were right in front of there school.

"Uuuuragh!" Katsuki growled as he released kirishima and hopped off the bus. Eijiro took a deep breath to try and calm himself down before he got off the bus with the rest of the students.

As he walked towards the school besides katsuki, he found it hard to smile because not only did he know he was sexually frustrated, so was his best friend. When they were only inches from the school doors, kirishima stopped walking and katsuki looked at him in confusion.

"Hey," Eijiro spoke with a slight blush still on his face. "Could you do me a favor?"

* * *

"Faster! Faster!" Kirishima sung as katsuki thrusted into him. "Oh god! There!"

Bakugo wasn't able to resist when kirishima asked him if he could mate with and mark him on the side of the school before the went into it. Kirishima wanted it bad and he felt the best person he could get it from was bakugo so he did. Katsuki was more than happy to mark kirishima. He didn't want anyone to have such a slutty character like him besides himself. It was amazing to him, to everyone, kirishima was this sweet mainly guy who was always calm and formal with most people. They wouldn't be able to believe the shit eijiro would say during sex.

"Katsuki! I wish I could have your babies!" Kirishima cried out as he stuck his tongue out and pushed himself back onto bakugo's member.

"I can't believe, my best friend's a slut" bakugo growled and he digged his nails into eijiro's ass.

"I'm only a slut for you! Now punish me like you hate me!" Kirishima yelled as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began to drool. "I'm not exactly mainly around you, my knees go weak and I just want to be penetrated all the time!"

"Shit, that's fucking hot" bakugo said and he grabbed a fist full of kirishima's hair and yanked his head back. He was doing him from the back on the side of the building that was closed off from most people, so they could be as loud as they wanted at the moment. That's why whenever bakugo rammed back into kirishima, he made sure it was hard enough for kirishima to yell and ask for mercy.

"Oh gooood," kirishima moaned and his knees started to shake. "I'm almost there katsuki! Come in me, I only want you to abuse my body whenever you're mad or in heat!"

Katsuki was on the verge of coming too, but he couldn't before his partner, so he lifted one of kirishima's legs up so that he could bury himself even deeper inside the male. Instantly, kirishima cried out as he came. Seconds later, bakugo followed and he made sure most of his seed was left inside of kirishima.

They collapsed on the floor and tried to catch there breaths. Kirishima went to his phone and looked in the camera. The bite mark that katsuki had placed on his on the bus was still there and it was real red.

"So I guess this means I'm a mate of yours?!" Kirishima asked excitedly and wagged his tail.

Katsuki grunted before pulling eijiro closer to him and kissing him. "With that tongue of yours, I wouldn't dream of giving you to anyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugo was usually great at finding the perfect mates. He picked the same ones each year and it always turned out great for them. Everyone knew that he was experienced with mating and he was the best of the best in his class. Another thing about katsuki was that he assumed who was the best mates at times, but little did he know how that mistake could end up making him miss out on certain ones.

He was walking down the hallway with the rest of the UA students who were trying to get to class. Everything was normal, but then his nose went off and he was on high alert once again. Someone was definitely in heat but they were trying to disguise it. Bakugo looked around and tried to spot anyone who was acting funny but he didn't see anything off. He noticed his usually classmates, like Tenya, Uraraka, Mineta, Kaminari, and Sato, but nothing out of the ordinary with any of them. Pretty soon the hallways were cleared out and so was the hidden scent. Bakugo gave up and moved to his next class.

Layer that day, bakugo had smelled it again. This time I was really aggravating him because he was becoming hornier and hornier smelling it and he could tell other alphas were too. He looked around his class and nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Izuku was speaking with sero and Kaminari, Mineta was checking out jiro and ashido and everyone else was just being everyone. How was it that no one wanted to get to the bottom of that smell but him?

During the last period of the day, it was when bakugo had figured it out.

Everyone was outside getting ready to run some obstacle course but bakugo was frustrated and he knew he wasn't going to do well because he was beyond turned on from that same smell that was in the air. It was definitely a pheromone because it was always released when he was around other people. The only thing was he didn't know exactly who it was coming from because no one showed clear signs of struggling controlling themselves and there need to mate.

The obstacle course was a speed one, so it was clear tenya would be winning this one but everyone still had to see where they fell into place. As the event began, a bunch of classmates had started to run by bakugo and he had let them. He wanted to see if the person who smelled so good was going to pass him and sure enough, they did. A specific energetic moron had passed him with full speed yelling something, but all bakugo caught was a sniff off him. It was like a zesty smell that sent bolts throughout your body and made you want to mount someone so bad.

Bakugo was more than please when he found out who had been messing with his head all day. He was definitely going to get to the bottom of it before anyone else thought about it.

Later in the boys locker room, bakugo searched around for a specific person. The locker room didn't have many guys in it, which meant most of them had gone home to take there showers there, but the ones that were here were mostly hanging out together. All except for that one person, and it was most likely because he didn't want them smelling him.

Soon, bakugo found him. Kaminari was sitting alone and humming a song to himself as he put on a new set of clothes. It didn't take him long to notice bakugo, but he did his best to keep it cool like he was all day. "Hey katsuki! I was just getting ready to go so you-"

"It's you."

Denki looked up at bakugo with wide eyes but he hoped it wasn't what he thought. "H-Huh? What do you mean bud?"

"It's you isn't it?" Bakugo repeated himself and walked closer towards the other male. "The one who's been trying to hide his lightening smelling pheromones all damn day?"

Kaminari sat still for a moment but then he exhaled and turned back to his locker to get dressed. "Yea, it's me…sorry I didn't think anyone would notice if I hid them well and didn't show much of an reaction."

Bakugo stepped closer and he noticed that denki was no longer hiding his scent. Soon the locker room filled with kaminari's beautiful smell but luckily for him everyone had already taken there leave.

As katsuki gotten closer, kaminari seemed to be oblivious to him. "Why did you try hiding it?"

"It's…it's complicated katsuki, maybe there's something wrong with me or something but…actually nevermind it's not impor-"

Kaminari stopped talking when he felt bakugo's presence behind him. Suddenly katsuki was at denki's neck from behind and it made him blush from how close he was. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me, to hide a scent like this?! You're slower than I thought you were."

"Gee, t-thanks" denki stated and he closed his locker and zipped up his bag. Kaminari was a fox that was more golden than orange. At the moment, his ears were lowered and he had to wrap himself with his tail because he began to shudder being so close to someone as dominant as katsuki. "H-Hey katsuki? C-Could you like back up a bit, I think my body's reacting."

"So let it react" bakugo growled and he snaked his hands around kaminari's waist. Denki sealed his lips and did his best not to make and sounds but the minute he felt bakugo lick all the way up his neck he reacted.

"EEK!" He screamed and hopped out of bakugo's grasp and slammed himself onto the lockers. He took deep breaths and just stared back at the surprised and confused bakugo. He felt the blood rush to his face and he knew it was red from embarrassment. "Sorry! I told you, my situation is complicated.."

At first bakugo just stared up at the other male with a confused look, but once he pieced together what denki wasn't telling him his eyes grew wide. He formed a sinister smile on his face as he re-apporaoced denki, and it was clearly making him nervous.

"Denki," bakugo trapped kaminari in between himself and the lockers, and he gotten real close to his face. Kaminari had coward down and looked at bakugo with confused eyes. "It's clear that you haven't been marked yet, but have you've ever been marked..at all?"

Denki's ears shot up as his eyes went wide. Shortly he sighed and realized his secret was out. "N..No."

"That's fucking adorable!" Bakugo stated and started to immediately pinch at kaminari's nipples. He arched his back and his eyes went wide again.

"A-aah!" Kaminari's face was completely red at this point and bakugo didn't even have to do much to him, this was what he loved about unclaimed virgins, they were super sensitive. "I-I purposely try my best to hide my scent each year."

"Why?"

"B-Because I heard having sex hurts," kaminari said and closed his eyes. "But someone also told me it felt good, but I didn't know it felt this good"

"It can feel a whole lot better you know," bakugo whispered in denki's ear. "Let me be the first to show you."

"W-What?' denki opened one of his eyes to look at katsuki. "You m-mean like mark me?"

"Exactly," bakugo replied and then he released denki's chest. "But not here. Come on, get your stuff and let's go."

* * *

"So this is your room?" denki asked and looked around the medium sized room. He expected bakugo's room to be darker and full with explosives or something, but the room was actually really nice and tidy and actually quite similar to his. Denki immediately went around touching things, and katsuki rolled his eyes.

He had decided to bring him to his house so that he could take kaminari here. He had planned to take his time with this one and explain to him exactly what it means to be one of his mates. Even if kaminari decided to back out, it was a little too late for that now; bakugo had to keep himself calm the entire walk home because denki's pheromones were still heavy in the air and he didn't hide them anymore. He couldn't wait to make this boy his.

But then again, he remembered just how frustrating denki could be at times. He waited and watched the fox bounce around his room just touching things. He seemed to be having fun and he kept taking deep breaths to try and take in as much as bakugo's scent as he could.

"Oh cool!" kaminari yelled and ran towards a piece of katsuki's costume he was working on. Katsuki brought it home so that he could debate if there was anything he wanted to add on or change about it but that didn't stop denki from being fascinated by it. He observed it and spun it around at different angles with a smile on his face. However, the smile disappeared when something fell off of the piece of work. He realized he must've been playing with it too rough. "O-Oh, oops."

Bakugo rolled his eyes once more and approached kaminari from the back. Denki who was oblivious at first, froze when he felt katsuki's arm snake around his waist and his other rubbed his ear. Denki's breathing became heavier and heavier by the second.

"You like it?" bakugo asked. Denki didn't know if he was referring to the gadget he was just playing with or what he was doing to him now, but it didn't matter because the answers were the same.

"Y-Yess" denki's legs began to buckle and to make it worse bakugo brought one of his hands to denki's ass and squeezed.

Kaminari immediately gave out and katsuki released him, watching him fall to his knees. "It..It hurts" denki mumbled and he stuck out his tongue and began drooling. He was way too sensitive and katsuki loved it. He began to pull down his pants and boxers to reveal his already hard member; just seeing kaminari like this did things to him.

"I'll help you get rid of that pain, after you suck this." Bakugo growled and waited for kaminari to move.

The others eyes grew wide when he saw the size of katsuki. He was considering baking out but his body wouldn't let him think to far ahead. Kaminari crawled over to katsuki and opened his mouth. At first he just wrapped his tongue around bakugo's tip but then he slowly began to take him in the best he could.

Bakugo hissed and grabbed a handful of denki's hair. He was surprisingly good for a virgin and he seemed to enjoy using his tongue. "You're a virgin, but I bet you've sucked dick before with this slutty mouth of yours." Bakugo smirked down and kaminari's eyelids dropped as his face became redder.

He shook his head. "Gyou're muy firsth" he said with katsuki still in his mouth. It was like he did it on purpose to be cute and to send a vibration through bakugo's member. It made him even harder and aggressive at the same time.

Bakugo forced more of himself down kaminari's throat causing the other to choke for a moment with wide eyes. "I should cum down your throat right now," he stated before releasing denki. He gasped and fell backwards, panting heavily with his tongue out.

"But I want to cum in your ass today." Bakugo stated and got down on one knee. He reached for denki's shirt and tore it off of him, ruining it. He then quickly tore off his pants leaving denki in nothing but his underwear.

"Gah!" He yelped as bakugo stood up and dragged him by his leg to his bed. Once he flung him onto it, kaminari started to back away, frightened by the look on katsuki's face.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He shouted and held up his hands. "S-So once we do this…I'll be marked?"

"Yup."

"A-As in, no one else can touch me? I'll belong to you?"

"Exactly," katsuki reached and grabbed denki by the jaw before pulling his face real close and piercing into his soul. "And if you let anyone, ANYONE, touch you I will find you and kill you."

Denki nodded fiercely before bakugo let go of him. He pulled him closer by his leg again and ripped off his boxers, exposing him. Denki tried to cover himself but katsuki gave him a look that screamed 'Don't'. He left his hands over his face and hid in embarrassment.

"What'll..what'll happen to me once I become your mate?" he asked before katsuki shoved three of his fingers in his mouth. Denki was confused but he sucked them without complaint.

"Well, if you need me you're suppose to find me and I'll give you whatever you want. I'm basically in charge of you and you answer to no one but me." Bakugo removed his hands from kaminari's mouth and smirked at kaminari's entrance. "That also means whenever I snap my fingers you'll come running to me and if I want to I'll do whatever I want to your body and you'll love it."

Without another word, katsuki stuck one finger into kaminari quickly. Denki's eyes widened with shock and he arched his back. "AA-AH! Weird! It feels weird! Please, take it out!"

Instead of listening to his plea, bakugo wiggled the finger in him, making him squirm and shut his eyes. "You're so sensitive so it's gonna feel different for you." With that, he stuck another in him and kaminari moaned in pleasure and pain.

"O-Oh god!" kaminari shouted when he felt the third go in and bakugo started to open his fingers. He did his best to stretch him out and he practically started drooling feeling how tight denki was.

After a couple of minutes when he calmed down, bakugo flipped denki over so that he was on his knees and his ass was up to him. Kaminari didn't bother turning around, he panted heavily and waited for whatever was going to happen to happen. Bakugo chuckled and positioned himself right at his entrance.

"This is probably the hardest part, but just wait, I'll make you feel real fucking good."

"H-Huh?" Kaminari was about to turn but he froze when he felt something bigger enter him slowly. He covered his mouth and yelled into his hands.

"Fuck," bakug cursed as he entered denki. Once he was fully in he didn't move. He wasn't exactly trying to destroy denki's perfect insides just yet. "Denki, stop clenching for a fucking second, y-you're making me want to violate you."

Denki had heard bakugo's comment and he couldn't help but moan even though there was a majority of pain at the moment. "Too big…" he mumbled. "T-Too big!"

"Just wait I'll give you time to adjust but stop fucking clenching before I destroy you!" Bakugo growled. Denki did what he was told and did his best to calm down. As he relaxed, the pain slowly started to simmer down.

After a couple of minutes, denki had wiggled his hips and tried pushing himself back onto katsuki more. Katsuki grinned and watched kaminari do it. "S-So big ah aaah, it feels good katsuki."

"Heh, what a whore." Bakugo stated and slapped denki's ass. Without warning denki arched his back and came. Bakugo was delighted but he couldn't show him that, he wanted his mate to be well trained. He grabbed denki's hair and pulled him back to look at him. "Hey, I didn't give you permission to do that!"

Denki continued to push himself back onto bakugo, which meant he was someone who didn't mind extra rounds. "I-I'm sorry katsuki, it just felt so good! It still does, I want more, a-ah!"

"I'll give you more." Bakugo stated and released denki. He quickly grabbed onto the boys hips and started ramming himself into him.

"A-AAH!" Kaminari screamed and bakugo smirked. He was glad his parents weren't home because it sounded like denki was going to die. Kaminari literally began to claw at the sheets to get away but he was held in place. "N-No! Not that much more! Ah!"

"Don't run," katsuki commanded and grabbed onto the based of kaminari's tail to pull him back more. "Shut up and take it"

"Mmmmaaa, aah k-katsu-ah! Aa-aah," denki moaned louder and louder as he continued to claw at the sheets. He was extremely glad he chose to let bakugo do this to him.

Bakugo quickly pulled out to flip kaminari over on his back. When he slowly pushed himself back in, the slutty fox stuck his tongue out and arched even more. "I-It's so good!"

"Listen to me," bakugo demanded and waited for kaminari to look at him before speaking. "My scent is now imprinted on you so you belong to me. You will never even THINK about betraying me you understand?!"

Kaminari quickly nodded. "Y-Yes sir! Aah!"

"Based off your behavior, if you're bad," bakugo moved his head in the direction of the gadget kaminari was playing with and broke. When denki saw it he gulped and looked back at katsuki for mercy, but off course he wasn't going to get any. Bakugo grabbed both of denki's arms, pulled him close, and immediately started to ram his full length deep inside kaminari. Kaminari screamed and began to drool. He felt as if he was losing his mind as his eyes crossed and he uncontrollably moaned. When katsuki felt he had enough he stopped, and went at a steady pace again. "I'll punish you."

Kaminari couldn't even speak, his mind was scrambled and he was so close to coming again. "When you behave, you'll get rewards from me, you get it?" Katsuki asked and denki nodded while clenching up again. Katsuki was almost at his limit.

"C-Can.." denki struggled to finish his sentence but he knew he had to because he wasn't ready for another punishment. "Cannn, I-I-I come?"

Bakugo leaned down and stared daggers into kaminari's eyes. He saw that the boy wasn't filled with fear anymore, it was more like love for his new master. "You have permission." was all katsuki said before he bit down hard on denki's neck and came in him.

The feeling of the fluid filling his body pushed kaminari over. He yelled out in ecstasy as he came hard once more. Both boys laid there for a moment to catch there breath.

Soon, kaminari tapped bakugo. "Katsuki?"

"Yea" bakugo turned to look at denki and once he did denki had kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and just stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you for being my first master," denki smiled warmly. "And by the way I can't move."

Katsuki was thrown off by how cute denki could actually be. He quickly snapped out of his trance and got up from his bed. "Fine I'll clean you, and I'm not only your first I'm your last idiot, you're mine."

Denki laughed and waited for bakugo to bring him to the bath to wash up, put on new pajamas, and sleep over.


	4. Chapter 4

Life at UA was pretty good for Bakugo at the moment. He was doing fine in grades, his quirk was getting stronger, and to top it all off: he had three fantastic mates. Izuku, Denki, and Eijiro all had katsuki's scent on them so everyone knew that they were claimed and who they belonged to for the season. They were doing a great job at making it known too; they'd always politely turn someone down if someone wanted to mate and if bakugo called to them they'd go through great lengths to reach him.

As of right now, katsuki was laid back in class at his desk with a smirk on his face. He didn't think things could get any better than they already were. However, bakugo suddenly caught a snag of a scent so strong that it immediately caused his eyes to shoot wide open.

Without any warning or words, katsuki shot out of his seat causing it to fall back. Everyone in class 1-A turned and looked at him with confusion, but he wasn't focused on that at the moment. He tried to ignore all of his other senses and focus only on his smell. He stuck his nose in the air and did his best to see if he could find what he had just lost. Once he did he immediately started to head for the door. Of course, Denki, izuku, and eijiro got up and became curious and flustered.

"Kacchan! Where are you going?" Izuku asked as bakugo was walking past him. "Can I come?"

"Can I?!" Both kirishima and kaminari asked as well.

Katsuki quickly ran his hand threw izuku hair and shook his head. "No, I'll be back soon. Stay here, all of you." He stated and all three boys immediately sat down and watched katsuki leave.

Once outside the classroom, bakugo bolted down the halls. He used his nose to the best of his ability to see where the smell was coming from and better, WHO was causing it. Bakugo's mind started to race and think about all sorts of things when he realizd the smell was definitely was a pheromone that was out of control. That was probably why his body was starting to ache and he desperately wanted to mate right now. If he didn't find what who was causing this brilliant smell, he was going to lose it.

As he came down another hallway, he saw a couple of guys running past him. He realized that they were definitely alphas who had reacted to the smell and wanted to find the person releasing it. Katsuki rushed after them to make sure they didn't get to the person before he did. He followed the guys for a couple of minutes and noticed that the smell was becoming much stronger and it was making him beyond horny.

Soon, bakugo came upon a bathroom. He opened the door and the scent was heavy in the air. Not only that, but the room was packed with at least twenty guys and they were all yelling at this one stall that seemed to be locked. Once katsuki realized that the person behind all this must've been in there, he held up his hand and caused a mini explosion towards the wall, which caused all the males to become silent and turn to him.

"You all have thrity seconds to clear out of here before I wipe the floor with all of you." Bakugo growled and narrowed his eyes.

Immediately all of the guys grunted and sighed. They knew exactly who katsuki bakugo was and that he wasn't one to bluff. They hesitated for a moment but the minute bakugo gritted his teeth and stepped towards them, they made sure to quickly clear out within fifteen seconds. Soon enough, it was just him and whoever was behind that stall door.

Bakugo wasted no time. He walked over to the stall and banged on the door three times real loud. "Oi! Open up, your pheromones are spreading all throughout the school and I'm not letting anyone have you but me!"

At first it was silent but then the person spoked and they sounded truly surprised. "…Bakugo?"

Bakugo's eyes widened when he immediately recognized the voice. "Half-n-half?!"

"Tch!" Shouto sucked his teeth and remained silent, but katsuki couldn't help but grin.

"No way, you must be a fucking mess right now to be smelling that good," he stated and pressed himself closer to the stall door. "Say, can I fuck you?"

He listened for todoroki's response and only received a low growl back. "Leave me alone..none of you are going to get to me."

"Heh, you say that now, but no one's claiming you but me" bakugo stated and he was completely serious. "I know your hormones must be driving you insane so let me relieve you of the pain"

"No!" Todoroki snapped. "T-That's not what's gonna happen!"

"Please," katsuki stated and rolled his eyes. "You're practically begging someone to fuck you! I could've smelled you a mile away. You're doing a shitty job at pretending you don't need someone to fill that ass of yours."

"S-Shut up!" Todoroki stated and it sounded more like a moan, which made bakugo smirk. "You idiot, I do just fine with hiding my pheromones usually, it's just today I messed up a little and didn't prepare. But I have no intention of being someone's mate this year. I refuse to give myself to some stupid alpha, especially you! I'd DIE before I'd let you touch me!"

This caused katsuki smirk to disappear. Now he was more aggravated than anything else that shouto was making this so hard. Since, todoroki wasn't trying to admit that it was bakugo he needed, bakugo was gonna show him that it was him he wanted.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." Katsuki stated and todoroki scoffed on the other side of the door. "BUT, I'm letting all of those fools back in."

Katsuki could hear todoroki shift in the stall. "Wait..w-what?" he asked.

"Think about it, all those horny fucks are probably out there somewhere still and if I go out there and tell them that I couldn't get to you, it'll be a full on dream come true for them. Seeing someone like you isn't already claimed, and seeing that I'm literally telling them that I won't defend you, they won't hesitate to come after you. And you know what? I bet it won't be only one guy who'll reach you, they'll all probably take turns, abusing your perfect body."

"That…That's not true.." shouto mumbled from the other side. He didn't sound as confident as he was before. "If you call them back in here I'll just kill them all!" He growled.

"No you won't. The way your body is now? You'll probably take down a couple of them but that's it, you'll be too weak to fight. Face it you know I'm right."

Todoroki went silent and katsuki realized that he had gotten to him. He smirked because he knew shouto wasn't dumb enough to allow that to happen to him. He clearly wasn't the type to want to be shared. "Well," katsuki stated and headed for the door. "I'll see you around half-n-half. I'll let all those alphas know you're ready for them."

"DON'T." Todoroki yelled and bakugo stopped. "And stop calling me half-n-half.."

Katsuki walked back to the stall and banged on it once more. "So what's it gonna be then, todoroki?"

Things went silent for a moment and then all bakugo could hear was the sound of the bathroom stall's lock being opened. He grinned before he pushed it open. There, was shouto todoroki who was sitting on the seat. Katsuki was right, he really was a mess. Shouto was leaning his head against the stall wall and breathing hard. His pants were already off and he was just sitting there with one of his fingers in his own hole. Todoroki was a cat and a pretty cute one when he looked like this. As expected, one of his ears was white while the other was red and he had a lovely long white fluffy tail.

Todoroki looked up at bakugo and katsuki smirked as he closed and locked the door behind him. "Awe, such a sad kitty."

Shouto immediately narrowed his eyes, showed bakugo his claws, and hissed. He was not in the mood for stupid nicknames, but bakugo wasn't worried. He observed todoroki's nails before scoffing. "Mine are bigger." He stated and approached shouto.

"Stay…Stay away from me," he stated.

"It's too late for you to change your mind." Katsuki grabbed todoroki's hand removed his fingers from himself. He then quickly slid in two of his own. "I've already decided that you're mine."

Shouto immediately sat up straight and arched his back. "Gah! A-ah!" He cried as he felt the fingers move inside of him.

"I'm guessing when you said you weren't prepared to hide your pheromones, you meant you didn't get to touch yourself." Katsuki grinned and shouto lowered his head to hide his face. "Admit it, you thought you were going to be able to get through this season without being marked if you fucked yourself right? What did you use, a dildo? I bet you choke yourself too, or maybe you like pain?"

Todoroki's face reddened deeper and he did his best not to make eye contact with the male in front of him. However, katsuki got tired of being ignored; he grabbed shouto by the jaw and made him look at him as he added an extra finger inside of him. "Nngh! MMnn!"

"Tell me! You fuck yourself right?" katsuki repeated and shouto slowly nodded. "I knew it, I knew you wanted something to fill you that bad."

"A-ah.. just..just shut up," todoroki stated and tried his best to glare at katsuki. "You stupid alpha!"

"Man, you must've had a shitty partner last year, huh?" Bakugo removed his fingers from shouto and removed his pants. "It must've been really bad sex or he just fucking sucked didn't he? You hate alphas so bad, but I'll show you how I'm different from your last mate."

Without another word, bakugo slid into todoroki slowly but constant. The further bakugo went, the wider shouto's eyes became until he was yelling when katsuki reached his limit. "W-Wait!" todoroki begged and bakugo listened but he smirked in todoroki's face and began to swirl inside him, causing shouto's toes to curl.

"I bet I'm penetrating you deeper than any toy you used could've done, I see it in your fucking eyes!" he stated before he pulled out and thrusted back into todoroki.

"AAH! Aa-aah, aahnn!" Shouto stuck out his tongue and began to drool. Katsuki saw that shouto's tip was red and he was going to come at any second. He quickly wrapped his hand around shouto's member and began to stroke it. Todoroki tried covering his mouth to hide his whimpers as he came in bakugo's hand.

This didn't stop bakugo from continuing. He picked up shouto and pushed him against the stall wall. Bakugo began to thrust faster and harder into shouto and the other male wrapped his legs around him. "Haa-aah!"

Bakugo continued his pace and squeezed onto shouto's wrist, burning them a bit. He didn't give todoroki a single moment to get his thoughts together and pretty soon shouto came again. "Haa, aah o-okay k-katsuki, I think I get your point" he managed to say as he panted.

"You don't." bakugo stated with a serious expression and shouto gave him a shocked one. "And I'm not done teaching you yet."

Katsuki carried shouto over and sat on the stall's seat so that he was sitting on his lap facing him. Katsuki lifted up shouto's ass and positioned his member to slid in once more, but todoroki protested. "N-Not like this! That's embarrassing!"

"Then you should've thought of that before you decided to think you know everything." Bakugo stated and smirked as he lowered shouto onto him. Todoroki immediately arched his back and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe he still felt this good.

But katsuki didn't move and todoroki looked at him with disappointment and confusion. "You do it." he stated and todoroki's face reddened even more. He closed his eyes and held his shirt in his mouth as he moved himself up and brought himself back down hard onto bakugo.

As shouto continued his actions, he couldn't help but feel closer and closer to katsuki than ever before. Of course he'd never tell him that but he started to wonder what would happen after all of this.

"Listen to me," Katsuki stated and grabbed todoroki's hip, causing the other male to break from his thoughts. Suddenly, bakugo began to ram into shouto twice as hard as the speed shouto was going. He threw his head back and yelled in unbelievable pleasure. "I don't give a fuck if you hate every alpha on this planet, but you're not gonna hate me. You belong to me now and you won't let ANYONE touch you half-n-half or I'll destroy you. I'll treat you good as long as you be good. You got that, shouto?"

"Y-Yes, I understand." Shouto stated and leaned down. He licked katsuki gently up his neck. Once he was done, katsuki quickly pulled him back and kissed him hard. As he did so, he dug his nails into todoroki and came.

"Mm!" Todoroki broke the kiss as he felt the liquid enter him. "Aaah-ah! S-Shit!"

"You feel that? Get used to it because I'm gonna be cumming in you whenever the fuck I want."

"Haa, O-kay, a-ah!" Shouto managed to speak as he came for the third time.

* * *

After a couple of minutes both boys exited the bathroom stall. Bakugo with a grin on his face and shouto with his regular stern look, they both went towards the sink to wash there hands.

"By the way you're tighter than I thought you were gonna be." Bakugo stated and smirked as he washed his hands.

Todoroki splashed him with water and turned red once more. "Stop talking…And don't say things like 'you'll take care of me'."

"But I am gonna take care of you, you're my mate and that's my job." Bakugo stated with no signs of joking in his voice.

"…You don't know anything about me." Shouto mumbled and he was unaware of how close katsuki was to him.

"Then I'll get to know you," Bakugo stated in todoroki's ear and quickly bit him hard on his neck. "Now stop making excuses, let's go."

"Ow," Shouto reached his hand up and felt the bite mark before he looked at katsuki. "Go where?"

"You're apart of our group now," katsuki grinned and held the door open for him.

Bakugo walked ahead of todoroki as they exited the building after school. Shouto still wasn't sure what he was suppose to be apart of but once he saw the three waiting outside for katsuki, he knew what it meant. Denki, eijiro, and izuku immediately ran up to katsuki and rubbed off on him. From the distance, todoroki could see him telling them something and he wondered what it was because they looked so interested.

Katsuki then pointed at shouto, which threw him off. His eyes went wide as all three of the males came charging at him and they almost knocked him over to hug him the same way they did to katsuki. They all seemed so happy that todoroki was one of them, and he couldn't help but notice they all smelled the same and like him too. Shouto soon smiled, realizing that this wouldn't be a bad season after all.

All five males walked away from the school and towards katsuki's house together.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it! 3**


End file.
